Right Side Up
by MusketeerAdventure
Summary: Chapter 1: Clay makes a momentous decision with the help of some reluctant advice and death defying circumstances. Chapter 2: Stella comes to a decision of her own. These are just some missing moments I would like to have seen in episode twelve of 'The Upside Down'.
1. Chapter 1

Right Side Up

By MusketeerAdventure

Summary: Clay makes a momentous decision with the help of some reluctant advice and death defying circumstances. These are just some missing moments I would like to have seen in episode twelve of 'The Upside Down'.

* * *

Below Ground:

Stale air, dust and rocky debris pressed down all around him, and slithered down his nose – tickling his throat. It took almost every ounce of strength he had not to cough or sneeze and give away his position. Sweat trickled down his back; the sides of his face from beneath his helmet and merged in the hollow of his neck. Fear permeated through his uniform; and he hoped that no one above could sniff him out.

His knee was on fire as blood pooled down from the open wound down into his boot. With every step he took, redness squelched between the stitching and collected in the dirt – leaving an obvious tell that someone was down here, if you looked hard enough.

He could feel his knee swelling up like a balloon within minutes after freeing himself from beneath the fallen block of rock cement. It was tough to bend his knee as he hobbled around gathering his weapon and silencing his com.

Clay cursed silently, but knew that he was damn lucky to be alive. He looked up at the crumbling ceiling in awe. His neck should have been broken in that fall. Ray would call it karma. He only hoped he had more of it still left.

Crouching in the dark, Clay could hear the insurgents just above him – milling about setting up their anti-air-craft gun readying for what, he didn't know. Soon it would be light out, and his hiding place more than likely would be discovered. He hoped Ray could see his warning signal; and wearily sat down to wait for help, or to die.

Inspecting his knee, he cringed and knew that dying down here in this hole was not an option. Boss would only kill him again, and Stella would never forgive him.

Shifting to sit more comfortably, he hissed with pain as his knee jostled. In agony, he bit down hard on his gloved hand to keep from screaming. It wouldn't do to be found out now, to be dead when Boss came to collect him – cause without a doubt, Boss was coming.

It was one of his set rules, and he believed everything Boss told him. Hiding further into the shadows, he could practically hear Sonny's glib comments about his rescue; and pledged to steel himself in order to be ready for the ribbing to come. Sonny could be relentless.

Back against the wall, he held his weapon close to the vest and breathed deep to calm his nerves. An image of Stella seeped in and he could feel her at his side; smiling up at him in his favorite t-shirt; teasing him about his mocha shake with cream on top addiction.

Squeezing his eyes shut to blot out her appearance, he whispered, "I'm coming home babe", and regretted that he hadn't been more honest with her, that he wasn't good at communicating and hadn't spelled out his feelings; that he hadn't had the courage to say, "I love you."

She deserved more from him, or someone better. If he got out of here….no, when he got out of here, he would…..

Gun fire erupted above him, and Clay stood painfully to his feet ready to stand his ground. Smoke plumed around him, making it hard to see and Stella's presence dissipated and swirled away up toward the opening in the ceiling, now bathed in sunlight.

He wanted to shoot whatever, whoever came down that hole – but instead his training kicked in and he yelled out, "Eagle, Eagle, Eagle" in a parched and cracking voice- hoping against hope that this was his rescue and he wouldn't have to shoot his way through a surging regiment of the enemy.

Then a hand appeared attached to Boss' urgent voice, calling for him to "Come on, let's go home." Overwhelmed with relief, he shuffled over toward the opening, grabbed hold and was hauled up into the light.

Out on the street, the quiet was unnerving. Sonny took hold of him and guiding him about the shoulders murmured with assurance, "We're going home son….just hold on." Nodding, he gave it all of his effort, and limped out – letting Sonny do most of the work and take on his weight.

But he was so spent; his leg just not cooperating; and the pain was sapping what little energy he had left. Half way down the street Boss moved to his other side to grab ahold and help, but without his permission – his body gave up and slid boneless toward the ground.

"Sorry Boss", he muttered and realized he had no control over his own body. Suddenly he felt himself being picked up and slung over a shoulder. And as he let go and succumbed to oblivion – could hear Boss rumble through his back, "Almost there."

In the distance Clay could hear the whir of hammering blades as Stella uttered, "I'm here."

* * *

Above the Fray:

Once he realized that he was conscious, the thump of the blades overhead seemed to match his steady heartbeat. Cerberus lay close to his side, and Boss was watching him with an unreadable expression. Looking away from the intensity of that gaze, he took in his surroundings on the helo and could see the whole team seated around him.

Everyone looked worn out and weary; but they were alive. He breathed out a solemn "thank you", relieved that no one was lost because they had to come back for him.

Cerberus pressed close and moved to sit across his legs. He reached out and rubbed her back; accepting her welcomed comfort. He knew he wasn't supposed to pet her like this. Sonny had made it clear that she wasn't a pet…. That she was a soldier, like the rest of them – but he couldn't help it; and leaned down to whisper in her ear, "Thank you girl", and scratched behind her ears. He could feel the pleased growl deep in her chest and playfully pounded her belly.

Clearing his throat he locked eyes with Hayes once again, and frowned – curious to the floaty sensation he was feeling. "Morphine", Boss answered and pointed down to his knee, now immobilized and stretched out in front of him.

"Ahhh", Clay giggled, and smiled uneasily as he stroked Cerberus about the neck; who then yawned widely and peered sleepily out the helo doors, the air rushing in to ruffle her fur. Next to him, Ray tapped his shoulder with his fist; Sonny his helmet and he nodded his thanks.

These men had come back for him, and saved his life.

Down below Al-Qa'im disappeared from view and he hoped his psyche. There was little down there he wanted to remember. But what stuck with him was that Stella had come for him too. Not only had these men come to his rescue, but she had come to sit with him, and stayed close until Boss had come to get him to safety.

Boss had been right. If he couldn't live without her, then he had to let her go.

But which was it? Should he hold on to her because she gave him strength? Should he ask her to put her life on hold for him, wait for him, because he needed her? Did she need him, the way he needed her? What if one day he didn't make it back? Was that fair? Was hoping that she loved him too being selfish?

He had lived that life growing up… a life of fear; of the not knowing; the day to day uncertainty that could weigh heavy on relationships. But he was going to make a decision; he was going to…..

Ray pushed him back against the protruding seat, and he could feel his eye lids grow heavy; his body beginning to ease down into rest, and so let his worrisome thoughts drift away. Cerberus licked his face, and he could hear Boss shout over the noise of rushing wind and blaring blades, "Just relax kid – we've got your back", and let exhaustion claim him.

* * *

Baptism by Fire:

The team's hospital visit was great – almost celebratory. The drone's processor was recovered, everyone was okay, and he was not seriously injured. Beer was snuck in; cracked open; and bottle necks clinked to salute a mission accomplished.

Sonny had bulldozed his way in pass the nurse's station with Cerberus; who hopped on the bed with him, and happily nuzzled his neck as her tail wagged frantically. He kissed her back, and everyone got a good laugh out of it; as Boss sat nearby his arms crossed; with that serious, unreadable expression on his face, that both concerned and warmed him.

Sonny then went on to regale them with paranormal tales of his grand ninny that had him thinking of his own supernatural encounters with Brian and now Stella. Strange, but wonderful encounters he could not explain.

In this moment though, he felt a part of these men; almost like a family, and the feeling was good.

After a while though, his mind began to wander and nervous energy fluttered in his belly. He loved these guys, but Stella was on the way and he wanted to see her alone. Reading his mind, Jason stood and shooed everyone out toward the door. "Our boy needs his rest", he countered over their protests and farewells.

Clutching the leather loop in his pocket, Clay called out, "See you guys later", and then to Jason, "Thanks Boss for kicking everybody out."

The room now emptied and silent, Jason stood over the kid in his hospital bed; and scrutinized him closely. "The Professor should be here soon", he said. "When I called, she seemed pretty anxious. I told her you were okay; but I don't think she believed me."

With no preamble, Clay sputtered out, "I'm gonna ask her to marry me.", and gripped even tighter the leather loop from his shoe strings in his pocket. Along with his carefully worded speech, he had put it together the night before; knew it would fit her engagement finger perfectly; prayed that he would not sound like an idiot and that she would say yes.

Jason folded his arms across his chest; and nodded for Clay to continue.

"I can't imagine my life without her", he breathed out softly.

Jason swiped at his face; then rubbed the stubble alongside his chin – listening hard to this young man, thinking of him and Alana. The twists and turns in their own rocky relationship; and wondered worriedly about his advice. Clay seemed to take everything he said to heart. Was his advice really any good?

His mind whirling with infinite possibilities, Clay's stream of consciousness flowed out rapidly. "I want her to say yes. I hope that she says yes. Do you think she'll say yes? Do I sound like an idiot?"

"I think", Jason decided emphatically, "I'm going to get out of your hair, and let you have some privacy."

A little disappointed, Clay leaned heavily back into his pillow and stared worriedly up at the glaring lights. When he reached the door, Jason turned back and with genuine care added, "Good luck kid", and closed the door softly behind him.

Buoyed by the man's overture, Clay sat up a little straighter to gather his courage. Pumping himself up, he knew that if he could stare down death, he could definitely do this. And a few minutes later, when Stella rushed into the room – nervous, scared and happy to see him, he was ready to bare his soul.

* * *

Thank you for reading. Please leave a review to let me know what you think. I enjoyed this episode, and just needed a little bit more comfort. Thank you.


	2. Chapter 2

Right Side Up

By MusketeerAdventure

Summary: Chapter 1: Clay makes a momentous decision with the help of some reluctant advice and death defying circumstances. Chapter 2: Stella comes to a decision of her own. These are just some missing moments I would like to have seen in episode twelve of 'The Upside Down'.

* * *

Below Ground:

Suddenly the room was stifling. Beads of sweat gathered on her brow; above her lip and down around her neck. Swiping at the wetness and tasting salt only made her more irritated. She could hear the whir of the air conditioner and just couldn't understand why it was so hot.

An image of Clay sitting beside her in bed with a bowl of cereal flashed quickly like a snapshot and then was gone.

Touching his side of the bed, where the sheets were cool and crisp gave her some comfort; and she wondered, if like her, in odd moments like this; he could sense her presence like she sensed him. Rubbing at the soft cotton of his favorite t-shirt; she thought sadly of their last conversation before he headed out to save the world.

They rarely spoke seriously about their relationship and recalled how things had gone from light hearted banter to heavy and humorless within seconds. Staring out into the darkened room she frowned, and wished she had been more forth coming; had told him sooner what Trish had revealed about the deployment; and wanted to know where they stood. Were they in a meaningful relationship or was this something else?

Stella bit her lip and groaned with some vexation. What was she so afraid of? She should have told him how she felt. That even though they had only been seeing each other for a short time; she was certain of one thing. That she was falling in love. And now he was gone…again.

Frustration overwhelmed her and just like that the sheets conspired against her and scratched against her skin like sandpaper. Kicking them off with some force, she realized that she was exasperated with herself and stared up at the ceiling. For some reason she did not feel comfortable; and sleep was elusive.

That worried her. Usually she found rest here when Clay was away. Turning over to face his side of the bed, she tried to picture where he might be, what he might be doing at this very moment and hoped that he was safe. Reaching over, she grabbed for his pillow; hugged it close and breathed in his essence…his strong soap; and a hint of his herbal shampoo.

Flopping to her back, she sighed deeply; and willed her body to relax – to close her eyes, take deep breaths and not think so hard. Tomorrow she had to be up early and ready for class. Not only that, Clay would be back and she needed to be ready….to finish the conversation they had started.

Looking over toward the clock, bright neon numbers blared out at her the time…..2:15. She covered her face with the pillow and screeched. It was tomorrow already.

She threw the pillow aside, and then there he was again. Only this time, instead of sitting with her in bed, he was leaning against the wall in the corner of the room….all geared up, holding a weapon close to his vest. Sitting up quickly, she blinked and pressed her hand over her mouth, thinking….this must be a dream. So she closed her eyes tightly, held her breath and waited. But when she opened her eyes he was still there, looking up and away…on alert.

And when he finally turned towards her, he really looked at her…and whispered; "I'm coming home babe." And then he slid slowly down the side of the wall to sit. Hopping from the bed, she rushed to his side and sat next to him on the floor; her eyes wide with the improbability of this moment. Was this real? Was Clay here with her now…in this room? Or had she conjured him up like this because she missed him and was worried about him?

Tentatively, she reached out; touched his arm, and unbelievably could feel the rough fabric of his uniform. Beneath his helmet, she could just make out the blue of his eyes in the semi darkness. The room was bathed in a sort of surreal grayness, and soon the sun would be up and this vision of Clay would leave ….she was sure of it. So hastily she squeezed his arm; kissed his shoulder and murmured, "I'm here Clay. I'm here." She then leaned in closer still and sat quietly by his side until sleep claimed her.

When she woke some hours later, sun light streamed in through the blinds, and Clay was gone; leaving her here alone; despondent on the floor.

Standing to her feet, she searched the room; the bathroom…kitchen, closets…. everywhere; and finding no evidence of Clay's presence, sat heavily on the side of the bed and hugged his pillow. "If you don't come back Clay Spenser, I will never forgive you", she growled forcefully….hoping somehow he could hear her…wherever he was and heed her warning.

* * *

Above the Fray:

The lecture hall was just about empty when her cell phone rang. Stella stared at the unknown number in a stupor and let it ring. For some reason a sense of fear, and dread had come over her; and decided that if she didn't answer, then this feeling would pass. She could then go on with the rest of her day.

Clay was due home and she wanted to be there when he showed up. They had a lot to talk about.

When the ringing stopped, she sighed with relief. Nothing went to voice mail…so a wrong number it was. She hastily gathered up her belongings as nearby students called out to her, "Bye Stella" and "See you next week."

She waved back absent mindedly and the phone rang again, with the same persistent unknown number. This time she forced herself to answer; her voice trembling; heart racing and mouth dry. Everything but the voice on the other end went strangely mute; the echoes about the lecture hall were now silent and her pounding heart no longer drummed loudly in her ears.

She sat down and tried to concentrate. And though Jason Hayes' voice was clear and succinct, all she heard was that….. "Clay is at the base hospital." "I'm on my way", she stuttered; and rushed from the building in frantic haste.

And when she parked the car in the hospital parking lot; had no memory of how she actually got there.

Staring out at the hospital entrance through the windshield; she found it hard to get moving. Beside her was Clay's favorite shake, and for the life of her, didn't remember stopping at Starbucks to buy it.

Indecisive as to what to do next, her hands shook uncontrollably. So she grabbed hold of the steering wheel in a white knuckled death grip, and pressed her forehead down into the horn. The shrill sound penetrated her fear and startled her out of inertia. After a few moments of deep breathing, she nodded her head with determination.

"Get it together girl", she admonished, and flung herself from the car. "He's okay, he's okay", she whispered over and over as she walked toward the entrance, forcing herself to calm down.

Once inside, she looked around nervously and a tall, imposing man moved toward her. She knew who he was right away, Clay's description….spot on. "Stella?", he asked; and all she could do was nod – her voice somehow lost, swallowed up by this man's commanding presence.

So this was the infamous Jason Hayes; the man who was larger than life in Clay's eyes…..the Jason Hayes, who Clay so wanted to do right by. Whose word was law; who could do no wrong; who was telling her now that….. "Clay is okay. His knee is a little banged up, but he'll be out of here in a day or two."

She could understand the hero worship a little better now that she got a chance to see him for herself.

For some reason, she wanted to cry, but instead straightened her back when Jason Hayes placed his large hand on her shoulder and squeezed. "Here's your visitor's badge", he explained, as he placed it over her head and around her neck. "And Sgt. Billings here will escort you to his room." Stella looked up at the stoic young man she hadn't noticed until now, standing to the side waiting quietly for her to follow.

Jason then stood back, gave her the intense once over Clay had told her about, and whispered, "Good luck Professor." Abruptly he turned away and was striding out the building before she could react.

When she reached the room, Clay's smile was blinding and she fell into his arms.

* * *

Baptism by Fire:

She was speechless…absolutely, wonderfully speechless.

Clay was such an idiot. His speech had her thinking he wanted to end their relationship; separate on the premise of keeping her safe from harm. What it the world was he going on about? She tried to stop him, but he was on a roll.

She didn't need Clay or anybody else for that matter to keep her safe. She could do that fine all on her own. What she needed from Clay was for him to just love her.

And here he was – so cute, with his boyish charm; holding out his offer of commitment – a leather shoestring to place on her finger. "Will you marry me?" he rushed out nervously; and she could feel her neck redden with pleasure; then travel up to flush her cheeks; and water her eyes. She smiled so wide her upper lip stuck to her teeth. Covering her mouth, she giggled with delight; lost in a haze of gaiety.

After some moments, she came back to herself; and noticed he was staring at her uncertainly; waiting she guessed….so holding out her hand to him, laughed as he placed the loop on her finger. It fit perfectly. It was beautiful. He was beautiful.

So, this is what happiness felt like she thought….warm; soft and giddy. Clay pulled her down into his arms, and she lay beside him on the narrow hospital bed cuddling close; holding up her hand toward the ceiling lights….remembering how in her 'dream' she sat with him in the dark, waiting for the sun to come up.

She turned to face him then, and stared into his eyes…seeing it all. This was the beginning; the first day of the rest of their lives on this momentous journey.

* * *

I wanted to take a moment to thank everyone for reading; leaving reviews; follows and favorites for this story. Your thoughts are much appreciated. Please let me know what you think of this chapter! I hope the Stella/Clay story line is a happy one!


End file.
